staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Grudnia 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 4 Dzisiaj premiera; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 40 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 40); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 76 (seria VI, odc. 7) - Jacek - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Drużyna A III - odc. 2, Zakole rzeki, część 1 (The A - Team III, ep. 2, Bend in the River (Part 1)); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Gotuj się na święta - /11/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewająca Ameryka Południowa cz. 3 Wenezuela czyli droga do Eldorado (Wildest Latin America); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2989; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Sąsiedzi - odc. 5 Matki, żony i doktor Halicki; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2664 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 41 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 41); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2990; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2665 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /249/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Gotuj się na święta - /12/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:09 Kronika ME w piłce ręcznej kobiet; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 80. Plebiscyt na 10 Najlepszych Sportowców Polski – kandydaci; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Wtorek z komedią - Legenda pijanego mistrza (Legend of Drunken Master) - txt. str. 777 98'; film akcji kraj prod.Hongkong (1994); reż.:Chia-Liang Liu; wyk.:Jackie Chan, Felix Wong, Lung Ti, Anita Mui; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Pacyfik - odc. 5/10 (The Pacific - ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Resident Evil 2: Apokalipsa (Resident Evil: Apocalipse) 89'; film science fiction kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Alexander Witt; wyk.:Milla Jovovich, Sienna Guillory, Eric Mabius, Oded Fehr, Matthew G, Taylor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 13 Dzielnica - Ultimatum (Banlieue 13 - Ultimatum) - txt. str. 777 96'; film akcji kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Patrick Alessandrin; wyk.:David Belle, Philippe Torreton, Cyril Raffaelli; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Pacyfik - odc. 5/10 (The Pacific - ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Drużyna A III - odc. 2, Zakole rzeki, część 1 (The A - Team III, ep. 2, Bend in the River (Part 1)); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Świat się kręci - /249/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 688; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Sukcesja apostolska; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 689; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Słodko i wytrawnie - Mus z czekolady karmelowej; felieton; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1208 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 434 - Pochopna decyzja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 7 "Dobry łotr" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Pod wulkanem (11); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Recykling - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2013. KABARET według ARTURA ANDRUSA; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 116 "Dzieci nas wyprzedzają" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 Reporter Polski - Flesz; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1101 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1208 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1209 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1102 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 836; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - Megarodziny (Megafamilies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Sam Barcroft; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Baron24 - odc. 5 - Protest - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Baron24 - odc. 6 "Ślimak"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Megarodziny (Megafamilies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Sam Barcroft; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 48; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 BarON24 - KULISY; felieton; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Lublin 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 16.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Poranek z Panoramą Lubelską; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 16.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 63) Tradycyjna kutia, karkówka na świąteczny obiad; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Święta wojna - Jarnołtówek (241); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Pogoda - 16.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 57; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Nieznana Białoruś. - Generał nieskończonej wojny cz. II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Internetowy Przegląd Uczniowskich Zespołów Teatralnych 2014 - eRPeG; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Bartek z Piekła; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Dobra ryba; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:40 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 31; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Fatima i świat - Fatima - Azja i Oceania (Fatima and Asia and Oceania); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2013); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Polska samorządna - odc. 55; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 16/ II - warmińsko - mazurski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Zobacz, co słychać; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:59 Zdarzenia - magazyn reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:14 Sąsiedzi - SĄSIEDZI 3; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:52 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:57 Pytania Panoramy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:17 Adopcja; felieton 19:20 Miedzy sejmem i sejmikiem; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:49 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:24 Zdarzenia - magazyn reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:39 Księga obyczaju - Święto Jordanu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:52 Zobacz, co słychać - ekstra - Muminki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 16.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 16.12 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:21 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Fatima i świat - Fatima - Azja i Oceania (Fatima and Asia and Oceania); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2013); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 7 - Radio vs. Telewizja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Święta wojna - Jarnołtówek (241); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 16.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 16.12 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 16/ II - warmińsko - mazurski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Fatima i świat - Fatima - Azja i Oceania (Fatima and Asia and Oceania); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2013); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Polska samorządna - odc. 55; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2842 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 646 Sezon: 12 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 647 Sezon: 12 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 568 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1999 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 2769 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 26 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 339 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2000 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 403 20:10 Rekrut 22:35 Ktoś całkiem obcy 0:55 Kawaler 2:50 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1841 TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4074 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 649 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1520 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1987 11:25 Szkoła Odcinek: 10 12:25 Szpital Odcinek: 11 13:25 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 40 14:25 Ugotowani Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 7 15:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 11 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2270 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 41 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 12 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4075 20:05 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 18 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1988 20:50 Suma wszystkich strachów 23:20 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 7 0:25 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 16 1:20 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 17 2:20 MasterChef Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 3:20 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4075 3:40 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 228 Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1216 6:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 5 6:40 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 16 7:05 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 72 7:20 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 73 7:35 Rozmowy nieoswojone Odcinek: 5 8:10 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1216 8:15 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 8 8:45 Egzamin z przetrwania Odcinek: 3 9:15 Egzamin z przetrwania Odcinek: 4 9:45 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 18 10:15 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 19 10:45 Myślisz, że jesteś bezpieczny? Odcinek: 3 11:50 Kuchenni detektywi Odcinek: 2 12:20 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 8 12:50 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny Odcinek: 5 13:20 W poszukiwaniu Atlantydy 14:25 Wyprawy na krańce świata Odcinek: 1 14:55 Rudy Maxa i jego Europa Odcinek: 12 15:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 47 16:00 Detektyw kulinarny Odcinek: 5 16:30 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 12 17:00 Planeta ludzi Odcinek: 5 18:05 Lwy kanibale 19:10 Zagrożenia internetu 20:15 Nagie miasto Odcinek: 3 21:15 Akcje ratunkowe wszech czasów Odcinek: 3 22:20 Historie o duchach Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 6 23:20 Łowczynie duchów Odcinek: 8 23:50 Łowczynie duchów Odcinek: 9 0:20 Badacze natury Odcinek: 14 0:45 Badacze natury Odcinek: 2 1:00 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 5 1:25 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 16 2:00 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 15 2:30 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 6 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 2 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 56 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 54 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 16 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 33 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 34 TV Polonia 06:10 Świat się kręci - /248/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (243); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Dziki (Dziki); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Kryjówka (Kryjówka); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Polonia w Komie - (618) Holandia - Taal; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Gorący temat - odc. 14/16 Spowiedź gangstera; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1147 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 15/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Bieszczadzka kolejka leśna. Podróż sentymentalna; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Biały bór; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1095* - Awans Kaliny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Gorący temat - odc. 14/16 Spowiedź gangstera; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (628) Niemcy - Miss Polonia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Osaczeni odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Jacky od zadań specjalnych; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1147 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 7/39 - Sąsiad; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 97 (seria VIII odc. 2) - Bieg - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /16/ - "Windą do nieba" - 2 plus 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (629) Habu Babli A'la Birmanka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn 22:45 Flota Zjednoczonych Sił - Najlepsi śpiewają Voo Voo cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Notacje - Gustaw Holoubek. Stan wojenny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Operacja Życie - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Gorący temat odc.14/16 - Spowiedź gangstera; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Osaczeni odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 7/39 - Sąsiad; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 97 (seria VIII odc. 2) - Bieg - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (629) Habu Babli A'la Birmanka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1147; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Flota Zjednoczonych Sił - Najlepsi śpiewają Voo Voo cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Notacje - Gustaw Holoubek. Stan wojenny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Biały bór; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia